In the Bedroom
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Just a fanfic about Frey and Kyo. Boy on Boy warning.


**N/A This is a lemony chapter! XD This is my first Yaoi fanfic so please reveiw and tell me what I did good and what I need to improve on. Thanks! ^^**

* * *

Frey walked into the kitchen of Kyo's aunt and uncle. Kyo was stirring something in a bowl.

"What are you making?" Frey asked standing behind Kyo. Kyo looked over his shoulder, before turning around to face his boyfriend.

"Just another cake." Kyo replied, turning back around to start mixing again. Frey came closer to Kyo and put his arms around Kyo's waist. Kyo slightly leaned into Frey. Frey smiled and gently kissed Kyo's neck. Kyo moaned softly and leaned his head slightly to one side.

"Where is your aunt and uncle?" Frey asked against Kyo's skin.

"Shopping, they wont be back for awhile." Kyo said as he stopped mixing the batter and covered Frey's hands with his own. Frey's tongue licked Kyo's bare neck, making Kyo shudder. Frey stopped kissing Kyo's neck to turn Kyo around in his arms. Frey leaned down and brushed his lips against Kyo's, before pulling away from Kyo's lips. Kyo pouted slightly before wrapping his arms around Frey's neck.

"Frey, just kiss me already." Kyo said in a whispered voice.

"But I like teasing you." Frey said, leaning over to bite Kyo's earlobe. Kyo moaned and leaned into Frey.

"Your mean." Kyo stated as Frey focused back on Kyo's, licking small bite marks he was leaving. Kyo, even though he liked what Frey was doing, badly wanted to be kissed by Frey.

"Frey please..I want you to...kiss me." Kyo pleaded. Frey smiled at hearing Kyo beg to be kissed by him. Frey used his hand to tilt Kyo's chin up and brought his lips onto Kyo's. Kyo pulled his lover closer allowing Frey to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues rubbing against each others sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

The two were so in-tuned they didn't hear the door open or the footsteps into the kitchen.

"Hey you two, not in the kitchen." Kyo's uncle said carrying two bags in. Frey pulled away from Kyo and apologized.

"I don't mind that you two are going out, but please don't be so intimate around the bakery." Kyo's aunt said, carrying a bag into the kitchen and sitting it on the counter.

"Can we be intimate upstairs?" Kyo asked, interlacing his fingers with Frey's.

"After you clean up that." Kyo's uncle pointed to the bowl of batter sitting on the counter behind them. Frey offered to help him and Kyo accepted it. Kyo's aunt and uncle went to clean up other parts of the bakery.

"I'm surprised they are taking it this well."Kyo said, scrubbing cake batter from the bowl.

"I hope Alice will take it this well" Frey replied, sweeping the floor.

"So do I, because I don't want to choose between you and her." Kyo said finishing the bowl and setting it down on the drying rack. Kyo turned to Frey who was putting the broom up. Frey then walked over to Kyo and took Kyo's hand in his own.  
"I will never ask you to make a decision like that." Frey said, kissing Kyo's forehead. Kyo hugged Frey tightly.

"What did we just talk about!?"Kyo's uncle asked them. Frey laughed under his breath and apologized. Frey then pulled Kyo out of the Kitchen and into his bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut they burst out laughing.

"What the...hell are we...laughing at?" Kyo asked in between laughs.

"I...have no..idea." Frey answered as they sat down on the bed, calming down. They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each others company.

Frey looked at Kyo before pulling the younger man into his arms. Kyo gladly went, his head resting on Frey's shoulder. Kyo loved being embraced by Frey, but needed something more. Kyo lifted his head to gently kiss Frey's neck. Frey groaned and sought out Kyo's lips. Frey's tongue slipped inside of Kyo's mouth and started to explore. Frey brushed his tongue against Kyo's. Kyo started playing with Frey's tongue. Frey broke the kiss and took his shirt off.

"Lets take our clothes off Kyo." Frey said pulling Kyo's shirt up over his head, exposing Kyo's abs. Frey took in the sight before pulling off Kyo's jeans. Kyo blushed under the gaze of his boyfriend. Frey's gaze landed at the erection between Kyo's legs. Frey walked over and took Kyo's throbbing erection into his hands. Kyo groaned as Frey's hand started rubbing his length. Frey's touch was light as a feather, making Kyo shudder, hoping Frey would grip him tighter.

Frey, however, removed his hands and kneeled in between Kyo's legs. Kyo wanted to tell Frey to take his pants up but the thought was pushed to the back of his mind when Frey licked the tip of Kyo's erection.

"Ah...Frey!" Kyo moaned as Frey dipped his tongue in the slit of Kyo's swollen member. Frey's tongue swirled around the head before taking Kyo fully into his mouth. Kyo let out various moans as Frey lick and sucked his length.

"Frey...please...Ah!..I need you" Kyo begged putting his hands on Frey's shoulders. Frey licked the tip once more before getting up and taking his pants off. Kyo gazed at Frey's naked body.  
Frey lowered himself on top of Kyo, kissing him. As Frey slid his tongue inside Kyo's mouth, his slowly pushed a finger into Kyo's opening. Frey started moving his finger, making Kyo moan his name.

Frey added another finger, and started scissoring Kyo, making him moan loudly.  
"Shh...Be quite or they will hear us." Frey said before covering Kyo's mouth with his own. Frey moved his fingers and placed himself at Kyo's entrance. He paused and leaned down and kissed Kyo gently on the lips.

"I love you Kyo." Frey whispered, and Kyo's eyes widened. This was the first time either one of them said it. His surprised facial expression faded and he smiled.

"I love you too Frey." Kyo said and warped his arms around Frey's neck. Frey smiled and slowly entered Kyo. Frey pulled out and thrust back in and hit Kyo's prostate, making Kyo moan. Frey smiled and thrust into the spot again and again, loving the moans Kyo was making. Frey used his hand to start stroking Kyo's erection in time with his thrust, which were becoming harder and faster. Frey leaned down and took one of Kyo's nipples in his mouth and lick it with his tongue.

"Ah...It feels...Ah! good..." Kyo said as he was reaching his climax.

"You're..so tight..Kyo" Frey said in between gasps for air.

Kyo gave a cry and moaned Frey's name as he came. Frey came as well and when Kyo's muscles constricted around him, it pushed him that much farther over the edge.

After a few moments of heavy breathing Frey pulled out of Kyo and rolled of next to him on the bed. He pulled Kyo into his arms.

"I love you." Kyo said again as his eyes slid closed and his head rested on Frey's shoulder.

"I love you as well." Frey said smiling to himself and pulled a blanket over the two of them. They both drifted into sleep in each others arms


End file.
